


Too close to home

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: When an old neighbor of Danny and Linda's is killed, the top suspect is closer than the Reagan's would like
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 97
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Crime scene Staten Island

What do we got, Danny asks

Female approximately 47 years old, Megan says

Who called it in, Joe asks

Postal worker was emptying the mailbox over there and found the body, Megan says

She looks familiar, Danny says

We have an ID for her, Megan says Tracy Gibbons,1702 Amboy Rd,Staten Island

Let's go door to door and see if anyone saw anything, Joe says

Where's Dark, Danny asks

She told me that she was taken a day off, Joe says as they leave the crime scene

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Danny, Joe, Sonny says sorry I didn't get to the crime scene, but there was an incident at St Victor's hospital

What was the problem,Danny asks

A patient was being an ass to a couple of nurses and security called us in, Sonny says,by the time we got there the patient was gone

It was a bit bizarre that the hospital let her leave,Connor says

Do you have a name for the patient, Joe asks

Tracy Gibbons, Sonny says,why

She is also out murder victim,Danny says

Could she have died from whatever you went to the hospital for,Connor asks

Megan said that she saw no outward signs of injuries but she will let us know more once she gets the autopsy done,Danny replies

In the meantime we need to talk to her next of kin, Sonny says

She only has a brother, Jason Gibbons, Danny says

How do you know that, Joe asks

She had a problem with Linda several years ago, Danny says she felt like Linda should have had Dad stop a half way house from being in the neighborhood

I wonder why she would think that Linda could do anything about it, Joe says

Tracy always had an attitude,Danny says I actually arrested her ex husband because he tried to shoot a man and he sent a bullet though the window of my old jeep, and it lodged in between Jack and Sean in my backseat

That's not good, Connor says can you be objective in the investgation

Of course I can, Danny says,it was years ago


	2. Chapter 2

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe,Danny says as he walks into the house, how was your day at work

I was off today, Linda says as she slams the drawer

Is everything okay,Danny asks

No, Linda says, the necklace that you gave me after I was rescued from Mexico is gone

You probably just laid it down somewhere,Danny says

No, I didn't, Linda says I put it on the tray on top of the dresser in the bedroom and when I went to put it on after my time at the spa it was gone

Was the house locked up when you got home,Danny asks as he takes out his phone

Front door was locked, Linda says but the back door was unlocked

Hey Joe, Danny says I need you to have Digger come over to my house and dust for prints

What's going on, Joe asks

Linda got home from the spa and her necklace is missing,Danny says she noticed that the back door was unlocked

We are on our way, Joe says as he hangs up the phone

Joe is going to be here soon and Digger will dust for prints, Danny says as he hugs Linda

A little while later

Hey Danny,Digger says I don't think I have ever been to your house

Hey Digs, Linda says as he walks into the house

What seems to be the problem,Digger asks

I returned home from my weekend at the spa and because I was off work today I took Dark up on the offer to stay a bit longer, Linda says, I left my necklace on a tray in our bedroom but when I got home and went to put it back on it was gone

Necklaces don't just grow legs and walk away,Digger says,may I have permission to enter your bedroom and dust for prints

Digs man, Joe says that is why you are here

You don't enter the bedroom of a lady without having her consent,Digger says

You have my permission, Linda says with a smile

Let's have a look-see and see if we have any strange prints,Digger says as he dusts the tray for prints

Hey Danny, Joe says while we are here let's look around and make sure nothing else is missing

Okay, Danny says as he and Joe start checking out the house

My red shirt is missing, Linda says

Are you sure, Joe asks

Yes, Linda says I did the laundry the day before I left and I hung it up in the closet

I will dust the closest door just to see if I can get any prints,Digger says, Joe why don't you help me with the prints while Danny and Linda check out the rest of the house

What's going on Digger, Joe asks after Danny and Linda go back downstairs

I have a palm print,Digger says on top of the dresser and Linda told me that Danny uses the other dresser and she uses this one

Okay, Joe says so she placed her hand on top of the dresser

Nope,Digger says the print is to large to be a female

Someone was in my brother and sister in laws bedroom, Joe says

We need to do a sweep to make sure that there are no audio or video surveillance system in this house,Digger says as they leave the room

So,Danny says what did you find

Your wife is correct,Digger says someone was in the house and he took her necklace

He,, Danny says

Palm print is to big to be a woman,Digger replies

Where's Joe, Danny asks

He's calling in the team to sweep the house and make sure that it is safe,Digger says as Mason pulls up with Sonny and Connor

What do we got, Connor asks

Male hand print on Linda's dresser,Digger says and she is missing a red shirt and a necklace

Linda, Sonny says would you mind stepping outside with Ava, so we can do a complete sweep of the house

Okay Linda says as she walks out of the house

I just have a question, Sonny says,as he walks back in the kitchen from the basement,has anyone else noticed that the window is open in the basement and it looks like scuff marks on the wall.

Let's go see if we can get any footprints, Mason says as they leave the house

I think that we have found all the audio and video cameras that are here,Connor says as he puts them into a plastic bag

Thank you for coming out so quickly,Danny says as the team gets ready to leave

You got it Danny, Sonny says go take care of Linda

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Joe, Connor says I ran the serial number off of the audio equipment we got at Danny's last night and we have a big problem

What is the problem, Joe asks

They are listed as stolen from a surveillance store in Queens, Connor says, and the person who stole them is Jason Gibbons, he's still in jail

He must have someone helping him, Joe says

I have another question for you, Connor says with a smirk

What's the question,Joe asks

Have you called and told Dark about this, Connor says cheeky

Oh shit, Joe says I completely forgot

It's going to suck to be you,Connor says as he leaves the office


	3. Chapter 3

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Danny, Joe says we need to go to the MEs office and see if she got any information on what killed Tracy Gibbons

Okay, Danny says but where is Dark

Dark has decided to take another day off, Joe says which is a good thing because I forgot to call her about the break in at your house

Let's go, Danny says as they leave the office

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Megan, Danny says as they walk into the office

Hey Danny, Joe, Megan says,is Dark here

Not today,Danny says,

That's okay, Megan says I have nothing to tell you

What do you mean by that, Danny says, how did Tracy Gibbons die

She had a heart attack, Megan says which given her stomach contents isn't strange at all

Thank you, Danny says as they start to leave

I also noticed that she was wearing a hospital patient armband, Megan says, it was from Uptown hospital

That is strange,Joe says because she created a disturbance at St.Victors hospital,

Have Dark give me a call, Megan says as they leave the office

Outside of the MEs office

We need to go to Uptown hospital and see if they can tell us why she was in there, Danny says

I don't think so, Joe says we don't have a warrant for any information

So what do we do now, Danny asks and what is going on with Dark

I don't know what to do really,Joe says as for Dark, I have no idea, she seems to be bored with the job as of lately and I wonder if she is planning on going back out-country

What do you mean by that, Danny asks

She has been frustrated with work every since we had to implement new guidelines for working with the NYPD, Joe says and it doesn't help that she now has to do press conferences with DCPI Moore

Since when,Danny asks

Since the bombs were set and she saved the people in the subway system, Joe says I personally think it's policital

How so,Danny asks

You should ask Dad about that, Joe says as he starts the vehicle

Dark's house

Let's see,Dark says I need two more bookcases for my library and I also need to go grocery shopping

Beauwolf lifts his head and barks at the driveway

Why in the hell is Joe and Danny here,Dark says I don't want to work on any case today except for my library bookcases

Hey Dark, Joe says I am sorry to interrupt you on your day off but I

I don't want to know anything about any case until I get back to work tomorrow,Dark says

Someone broke into my house and stole Linda's red shirt and necklace,Danny says

When did that happen,Dark asks

To be honest I have no idea,Danny says, she left Thursday afternoon with you and Erin to go to the spa and when she got back home yesterday she went to put her necklace on and it was gone

Digger found a man's palm print and we did a sweep and found audio and video cameras all over the house, Joe says

Do I need to come in,Dark asks

No, Joe says I just wanted to let you know what was going on, also Tracy Gibbons was found dead yesterday but Megan says she had a heart attack

I will be in the office tomorrow or Thursday,Dark says

What's going on with you, Danny asks

I am on mandatory vacation,Dark says I am not allowed to return to the office until tomorrow or Thursday

Why are you on mandatory vacation, Joe asks

Unlike you I have not taken any vacation time except for the four months last year and I have about three years of vacation time owed to me and Rupert says I have to take at least a few days off each month,Dark says

I thought it was because you don't want to talk to the press,Danny says

Don't remind me,Dark says, I am not very nice when it comes to the press

Henry's house

Hey everybody, Linda says as she walks into the house

Hey Linda, Erin says as she walks into the kitchen, is everything ok

Not really, Linda says, someone broke into the house and stole my necklace and red shirt

Did you report it, Erin asks

Yes Danny called in Joe and Digger and Digger got some good prints, Linda says but I feel creeped out because they also found audio and video cameras in my bedroom, bathroom and kitchen

Did you call Dark and tell her about it, Henry asks

No, Linda says she is still on mandatory vacation until either tomorrow or Thursday


	4. Chapter 4

Federal Building Conference room

I ran the prints though the NYPD datebase and I got nothing,Digger says

Run them through OUR datebase,Dark says as she walks into the room

Hey Dark, Connor says with a grin, how do you know about the prints

Danny, and Joe came by my house yesterday and told me,Dark replies

Running them though right now,Digger says as Sonny walks into the room,

We have another victim, Sonny says

Let's go,Dark replies as they leave the office

Crime scene Queens NY

What do we got, Danny asks

Female approximately 47 years old, Megan says,no identification on her

I recognize her,Dark says as she walks up

Who is she, Danny asks

Rachel Hanzs, Dark says

How do you know that, Joe asks

She was at the same spa with Erin, Linda and me,Dark replies as a matter of fact she got really rude to Linda in the mud room and she was asked to leave

That's terrible, Sonny says as he walks up

Danny,Dark says as the medical examiner moves the body into the body bag,she's wearing Linda's necklace

What, Megan says

The necklace that she is wearing belongs to Linda,Dark says because as a special treat Danny had my initials put on one of the pieces that make up the heart along with Jack and Sean's, while Danny's is on the outer edges as a protector

How did she get Linda's necklace, Sonny asks

We need to talk to Linda, Joe says

We can't, Danny says, she could be a suspect and dad would use it to make a case of favortism if you don't do what he wants

Let's go,Dark says I will head over to the MEs office, you three do a door to door and then go to both victims home and take alot of pictures

You got Dark, Sonny says as she gets into her car and leaves

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Megan,Dark says, tell me everything you didn't want to tell Danny and Joe

Tracy Gibbons did die from a heart attack and her eating habits show that she didn't take care of herself, Megan says but I don't think that her heart attack is natural

What do you mean by that,Dark asks

Do you know what could cause a person to have a heart attack, Megan asks

Yes Dark replies my mom was a nurse and so is my sister,air bubble to the heart would cause a heart attack

Exactly, Megan says I found a needle mark on the inside of her arm

She had been at two different hospitals,Dark says as she takes a closer look at Tracy's body

I know that, Megan says but I don't think that a small needle is used in the hospital for IVs

The hospital smallest size needle for an IV is eight gauge and this one looks like a three gauge,Dark says

Yep, Megan says

Take the skin from the site of the injection and see if she was drugged,Dark says and also do the same with Rachel Hanzs

Yep, Megan says

Wait a minute, Dark says, this red shirt,where did you get it

Tracy Gibbons was wearing it, Megan says,why'd you ask

It belongs to Linda,Dark says I placed Linda's intials on the label

What the hell is going on, Megan says, one of the victims is wearing a shirt that belongs to Linda and the other one is wearing a necklace

I have to do something that I really don't want to do,Dark says as she leaves the office

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Dark, Danny says as she walks into the room

Sonny, Dark says, I need you and Ava to bring Linda in for questioning in the deaths of Tracy Gibbons and Rachel Hanzs

What do you mean by that, Joe asks,Tracy had a heart attack

It was most likely caused by an air bubble,Dark says

Just because Linda is a nurse doesn't make her a suspect, Joe says

Tracy was wearing Linda's shirt and Rachel was wearing her necklace,Dark says,an argument can be made that Linda caught them stealing from her house and she killed them

I don't believe that, Danny says stubbornly

Me neither, Joe says

It doesn't matter if we believe it or not,Dark says because right now all three of us are off the case

What?? Joe says as Danny sits down

I am her sister, you are her brother in law and Danny is her husband,Dark says we are not going to be allowed to work this case

Who are you going to assign the case to, Danny asks

Connor,Digger Sonny and Mason,Dark says as she walks out of the room


	5. Chapter 5

Danny and Linda's house

Hey Ava,Linda says as she opens the door, what is going on

Linda honey I need you to come with me,Ava says, I have to read you your rights but I am not putting handcuffs on you

Can I ask why you are bringing me in, Linda asks

We have to go to the office and then we can ask you questions, Sonny says gently, please get your purse and lock up

Okay, Linda says as she grabs her purse and locks the house

Ava reads Linda her rights and ask if she understands them

I understand, Linda says can you ask Dark to call the family lawyer for me

I will, Sonny says as he opens the car door,watch your step, getting in okay

Federal Building Conference room

I can't believe that you sent Sonny and Ava to arrest my wife, Danny says as he paces back and forth

Stop pacing, Joe says you are making me dizzy

Let him pace,Dark says as her phone rings

Hello Dark, Sonny says we are on the way back with Linda and she asked if you could get the family lawyer for her

I have already sent him to meet you in the cellblock conference room,Dark says, his name is Michael MrCrumming and he is a shark

Good, Sonny says, I hope he gets her off because I don't believe that she did anything wrong

I know that we have to stay out of the case,Dark says but

I will keep you, Danny and Joe posted, Sonny says she is family

Thank you Sonny,Dark says as she hangs up the phone

What did he say, Danny asks

He's going to keep us posted,Dark says, I want Mason to go back to the MEs office and see what Megan has found out regarding the needle mark

You got it Dark, Mason says as he leaves the office

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Megan, Mason says as he walks into the room, tell me everything you got

Tracy Gibbons and Rachel Hanzs both died of a heart attack, Megan says, the one thing that I found really odd is their stomach contents

What is odd about it, Mason asks

They both ate the exact same thing before they died, Megan says

Do you have a time of death for both of them, Mason asks

Tracy died at exactly 11:45 and although we didn't find her body until the next day Rachel Hanzs died exactly one hour later at 12:45, Megan says and both of them were given an air bubble

Can you give an exact date of death, Mason asks

Tracy died Sunday morning and Rachel Hanzs died one hour later, Megan says

Thank you, Mason says with a grin as he leaves the office

Federal Building Cellblock Conference room

Hello,my name is Michael MrCrumming and I was asked to represent you

I'm Linda Reagan and I don't really know why I am here

Linda,Ava says you are here because we have two people who are dead and you had beef with both of them

I don't have beef with anyone,Linda says confusedly

How do you know Tracy Gibbons,Ava asks

She was an old neighbor who was upset with me several years ago because of a half way house being put in the neighborhood, Linda says but I haven't seen her in years

Can you tell us why she was wearing a shirt that has been identified as belonging to you,Ava asks

Someone broke into my house and my red shirt and necklace were both taken, Linda replies

How did you know Rachel Hanzs, Sonny asks as he shows her a picture

We were at the same spa and she got really rude in the mud room and she was asked by the spa staff to leave, Linda says that was the first and last time I saw her

Can you explain why she was wearing your necklace,Ava asks

My client has already said that her shirt and necklace were stolen from her house, Michael says,

We are just trying to get all the information, Sonny says

Outside of a stolen shirt and necklace do you have any proof that my client had anything to do with the crimes, Michael asks

No, Sonny says

In that case I will be taking her home, Michael says as he leaves the room with Linda

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Mason, Dark says as he walks into the room

I have a question for you, Mason says, what time did you, Erin and Linda leave the spa

We left a little after one on Monday,Dark says as she pulls out the check out slip

Why are you grinning like that, Joe asks

Linda has an airtight alibi, Mason says, as he leaves the room


	6. Chapter 6

Federal Building Dark's Office the next day

Any idea who could have set Linda up, Connor asks as Linda walks in the office

I have no idea,Dark says, the prints from her house is still running

Hello Dark, Linda says, can I ask you a question

Of course,Dark replies

Who exactly suggested bringing me in for questioning, Linda asks

I did,Dark says

You, Linda says as she slaps Dark across the face, what right did you have to do that

Get out, Connor says as Mason grabs ahold of Dark

Get her out of here Connor, Mason says, Dark gets free she's going to hurt her

Connor pushes Linda out of the office

Connor, Joe says what the hell is going on

Linda got mad that Dark had her bought in for questioning that she slapped Dark across the face and now Mason is trying to keep Dark from killing Linda, Connor says as sounds of the desk crashing down is heard

Let's go Linda, Joe says as he pushes her down the hallway and out of the building

Joe, Danny says what is going on

Linda just did something very stupid, Joe says she slapped Dark

Have you lost your mind Linda,Danny says

I was just angry, Linda says

Dark had to bring you in because of the fact that it's well known that you don't like Tracy Gibbons and Rachel Hanzs was rude to you,Danny says

I know that, Linda says as Mason walks up

Is Dark okay, Joe asks

Yeah,Slone has her in the communication center with him, Mason says but it is probably a good idea for Linda to stay away from her

For how long, Danny asks

I don't know, Mason replies, she is going to need a new desk

I'm sorry, Linda says I shouldn't have slapped her but she didn't tell me that she was going to have me bought in

If she wants to she can charge you for assulting a federal agent and you can get five years in prison for it, Mason says so you can't come back into the building for the time being

Okay, Linda says

Danny why don't you take Linda home, Joe says I will go talk to Dark

Good luck, Danny says as he leaves with Linda

Federal Building Conference room

Let me go,Dark says angrily, I will rip her head off

Nope,Slone replies calmly, you are not leaving this room

At that moment the computer beeps signaling that it was finished running the prints

Let's see,Slone says as Connor and Mason walk in to the office

Chad Bowman, Slone says as the information comes up

Who is Chad Bowman, Connor asks

Let me go,Dark says as Mason holds her back from the door

I think I will take her home, Connor says

Yes take me to Linda's house,Dark says with her eyes flashing with anger

Nope, Slone says as he hands Dark a glass of whiskey,

Danny and Linda's house

I can't believe that you did that,Danny says

I'm sorry, Linda says I was just so mad

Linda babe, I understand that you were mad and you probably don't understand why she had you brought in, Danny says, but she didn't have a choice

What do you mean, Linda asks

You were a suspect because a case could be made that you caught them stealing from the house and you killed them, Danny says by bringing you in it shows that no favortism is being done

I know, Linda says as she takes a deep breath

You do realize that you put your hands on a federal agent,Danny says which means that you might be in trouble for that

She is pissed off at me, Linda says with a big sigh

Yes, Danny says,let's just snuggle up on the couch and watch a movie

Federal Building Conference room

Tracy Gibbon was at St.Victors late Saturday night early Sunday morning, Mason says at which time she left after causing a lot of problems

She then went to Uptown hospital and we know nothing about her behavior there, Mason says

Slone and I will go to St Victor's hospital,Dark says Mason you and Connor go to Uptown hospital

Okay Dark, Mason says as he and Connor leave

What do you want me to do, Joe asks

I want you, Sonny and Ava to go pick up Chad Bowman for questioning, Dark says as she walks out of the office


	7. Chapter 7

St.Victors hospital Administrator Office

Hello Dark, Walter Franklin says, how may I help you

The other day you called in to agents because of a patient who was being unruly,Dark says can you tell me what she came in for

Yes, Walter says, she and the other woman came in saying that she had pain in her stomach

What set her off, Slone asks

We took a sample of her blood and she got mad and started hitting the nurses and doctors, Walter says

Would you by any chance still have the blood work,Dark asks

Yes, Walter says

Can you send it to the lab,Dark says, the patient was found dead Monday morning

Absolutely, Walter says how did she die

Apparently she had a heart attack, Slone says, send us the lab results when you get them

Of course, Walter says as Dark and Slone leave the room

Federal Building Conference room

Early Sunday morning Tracy Gibbons and an unknown woman go to St Victor's with stomach pain,Dark says

When the nurse drew her blood for lab work,Tracy Gibbons flipped out and started hitting the nurses and doctors, Slone says

We went to Uptown hospital and they said that she came in complaining of back pain, Connor says

They gave her a pain shot and a prescription for pain pills, Joe says

Hmm,Dark says I wonder

What are you thinking, Joe asks

Find out if she filled her prescription for the pain pills,Dark says as she starts to leave the room

Where are you going, Slone asks

Home,Dark says and I will be taking the rest of the week off

I will drive you home, Connor says as he leaves with Dark

Dark's house

I know that you are angry with Linda, Connor says as they walk into the porch

I don't want to hear anything about her,Dark says coldly

Just don't do anything that you might regret, Connor says as he leaves

Hello Dark,Amber says I have been waiting for you for over an hour

Sorry I am late,Dark replies,I wasn't allowed to leave by myself

Why not Amber asks as she pours Dark a glass of whiskey

Linda slapped me,Dark says and my team wouldn't let me anywhere near her

Did you want to hurt her,Amber asks

I want to rip her head off,Dark replies

You might want to go talk to someone about that,Amber says

I made an appointment with Bev,Dark says as she sips her whiskey

Shall we go,Amber says, Sabrina doesn't like it when she is kept waiting

Yeah,Dark says, you drive

Federal Building Conference room

Dark has taken the day off, Joe says,we have no idea if Tracy Gibbons filled her prescription

Hey Joe, Connor says we have another victim

Let's go, Joe says

Crime scene Brooklyn

What do we got, Joe asks

Male approximately 45 years old, Megan says,ID says he is Chad Bowman

That explains why he wasn't at home or work, Sonny says as he walks up

How is Dark today, Danny asks

She is currently at her grandma house, Connor says

Why did you take her there, Joe asks

How did he die, Connor asks

He was shot and stabbed, Megan says as she loads the body up

Who called it in, Joe asks

No one, Megan says,two ladies were out jogging and saw him lying here and flagged down a passing cop

Thank you, Joe says as Megan leaves the scene

Federal Building Conference room

We now have no suspects, Joe says

Chad Bowman was the one who was in Danny house,Connor says his prints are a match

With him being killed we have no other suspects, Joe says

Yes we do,Dark says as she walks into the room

No, I don't think so, Joe says

Have you considered why Chad Bowman who lives on Staten Island was actually in Brooklyn,Dark asks

Now that you mention it, His car was at his house, Connor says

Fort Hamilton Pharmacy,Dark says

What's that, Joe asks

It's where Tracy Gibbons had her prescription for pain killers filled,Dark says,at 11:00 Monday morning

I thought she died on Sunday, Connor says

She did,Dark says as she shows the picture of the woman who filled the prescription

Who is she, Joe asks

I have no idea,Dark says but she is definitely involved in this case

Hey Danny, Joe says as Danny walks into the room

I have an appointment,Dark says as she leaves the room

I wonder if she really has an appointment or if she doesn't want to be around me, Danny says sadly

Office of Dr Gia  
Hey Bev,Dark says, how are you doing today

Now Dark we both know that is my line,Bev says as they sit down

So what brings you here today,Bev asks

The desire to rip my sister's head off,Dark replies

What happened,Bev asks

She was connected to a case so we had to bring her in for questioning but I couldn't tell her anything,Dark says she got pissed off and slapped me

How did you feel when she slapped you,Bev asks

My team members had to keep me from killing her and to be honest I still want to knock her teeth down her throat,Dark says moodily

Do you plan on going and finding her to hurt her,Bev asks

No,Dark says I can control my rage as long as she doesn't come anywhere near me

So you just need to avoid being around her right now,Bev says just ban her from the building and your house

I don't think I will forgive her for this,Dark says

Yes you will,Bev says just give yourself some time

Okay,Dark says I will see you again next week as she walks out of the office

Federal Building Dark's Office

Give it some time,Dark muses, I don't think time is going to help, but distance will

What are you planning on doing, Connor asks

Beauwolf is with my grandma and I am leaving the city for a while,Dark says

Where are you going, Connor asks

France,Dark says I have been offered a chance to buy another communication and research facility and I want to check it out

How long will you be gone, Connor asks

A couple of weeks maybe less,Dark says as she grabs her coffee and leaves the building

Just fucking great, Connor says as he runs to the conference room

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Connor, Joe says where's Dark

She left, Connor says

She called it a night kinda early,Danny says

No, Connor says she left the country

What do you mean by that, Joe asks

She is so pissed off at Linda and she doesn't think time will help with her anger but she thinks distance will, Connor says

Did she say how long she will be gone, Danny asks

A couple of weeks, Connor says maybe less

Danny and Linda's house

Hey Danny, Linda says as he walks into the house

Hey babe,Danny replies

What's wrong, having trouble with the case, Linda asks

Dark left today,Danny says

What?? Linda says she just left


	8. Chapter 8

Reaper headquarters Paris France

Hello Dark, Lucas says we have been waiting for you

Let's get started,Dark says as she puts her pin into the key code

What happened to make you want to come here,Lucas asks

We can't use the Lonestar satellite because the first suspect is my sister and we can't show any sign of favortism,Dark says but no one else in New York City knows about the Highlander

Do you have the time of the killing,Lucas asks

Sunday morning at 11:45 and 12:45 Dark replies

What did you tell Connor when you left,Lucas asks

That I was checking out a new research facility, Dark says with a smile

I have missed you,Lucas says as he pulls up the picture

That's Chad Bowman,Dark says but I don't know who that other man is

We will find out,Lucas says

Federal Building Conference room

Hello,my name is Gladys Yates and I want to report a murder

Who was the victim, Joe asks

My daughter Tiffany, Gladys says I have it on film

Let me see what you have, Joe says

That's Linda Reagan, Joe says

What's going on Joe, Mason asks

We have a video of Linda stabbing a young woman with a small blade, Joe says

I will have Ava bring her back in and we will take a warrant and search her house for the weapon, Mason says as Danny walks in

What's going on, Danny asks as Gladys is escorted out of the building

We were just giving video evidence of Linda stabbing a young woman with a small blade Joe says and Sonny just confirmed that the victim is at the MEs office,

So what happens now, Danny asks

We have no choice, Joe says,we have to charge her with murder

Can you hold off on the charge until Dark gets home,Danny asks

We have to follow the guidelines, Joe says as he leaves the room

Damnit, Danny says,there's no way in hell Linda killed anyone

None of us believe it, Sonny says as he walks into the room but there's video evidence

Could the video be fake, Danny asks

We are going to check and see if it is, Sonny says as he leaves the room

Dark where are you,Danny says Linda is going to need your help


	9. Chapter 9

Dark's apartment in France

Hello Connor,Dark says,why are you calling me so late

Earlier today a woman named Gladys Yates brought in a video of her daughter being killed, Connor says

Oh really,Dark says

Yes and on the video the killer is Linda, Connor says

What time was the victim killed,Dark asks

She was killed yesterday afternoon at 4:00 , Connor says,why do you ask

I will be home soon,Dark says as she hangs up the phone

I can't leave Linda alone for five minutes before she gets herself in trouble,Dark says as she makes a phone call

Hello Dark,Lucas says, do you know what time it is

Why does everyone assume that I can't tell time,Dark says I need you to find out where Linda Reagan was at 4:00 yesterday afternoon

Okay,Lucas says I will check on it first thing in the

Right now, Dark says

Okay I will pull it up now,Lucas says

Send everything to my laptop,Dark says I have to go back to New York City

Next time you come to France, Lucas says we will have a nice dinner

I can't wait,Dark says as she hangs up her phone

Someone is trying to blame my sister for a crime I know that she didn't commit,Dark muses as she prepared for take off

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hello Joe,Dark says as Joe walks by the open door

When did you get here, Joe asks

Connor called me and told me that Linda was arrested for murder,Dark says as Danny walks into the room

Yes, Joe says we were given evidence that Linda stabbed Tiffany Yates

Why did the woman bring the evidence to us,Dark asks

What do you mean, Danny asks

Think about it,Dark says you receive or find evidence that someone killed your child are you going to take it to a federal building or go to your local police department

I would go to the nearest police department, Joe says

Yet she brought the video to you,Dark says

Have you been brought up to speed on the whole case, Danny asks

I never stopped working the case,Dark replies now where is Linda

She is in cell number three, Joe says

Have her brought to the Cellblock Conference room,Dark says as she walks out of the office

Federal Building Cellblock Conference room

I can't leave you alone for five minutes and you get into trouble,Dark says as Linda is brought into the room

Why am I here, Linda asks

You have been accused of murder,Dark says but the jokes on Gladys Yates

What do you mean by that, Linda asks

She brought in a video that on the face of it shows you killing her daughter,Dark says but I plan to dig a little deeper


	10. Chapter 10

I thought that you were mad at me, Linda says

Oh yeah I am furious about you slapping me,Dark says but I know for a fact that you had nothing to do with the deaths of Tracy Gibbons, Rachel Hanzs and Chad Bowman

How do you know that, Danny asks as he and Connor walk into the room

I have my ways,Dark replies, now I need to have a chat with Megan

I will go with you, Connor says as they leave the room

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Dark, Megan says as she looks up from the Autopsy of Tiffany Yates

I think I am going to be sick, Connor says as he turns green

Outside Connor,Dark says as she walks closer to the table

What can I do for you, Megan asks

Did you get anything back from the swabs you took from Tracy Gibbons and Rachel Hanzs,Dark asks

Yes, Megan says and I have to ask how did you know that there was something there

Most air bubbles are giving though an IV,Dark says as she looks at the body

Can you please swab this needle mark to, Dark asks

How did I miss that, Megan asks

You were looking at the obvious,Dark says but I am looking for the uncommon

I can't believe that someone filmed killing her, Megan says

When you found her body did you confirm time of death,Dark asks

Yes, Megan says I was called to the crime scene in Queens at five and I checked her liver temperature and she had been dead for around four hours

That's odd,Dark says

What's up, Megan says

Can I get the report stating that she was most likely killed at one o clock,Dark asks

Of course, Megan says as she hands the report to Dark

Thanks Megan,Dark says as she leaves

Federal Building Conference room

Linda didn't kill anyone, Danny says I can't believe that my dad wants to hold a press conference tomorrow morning

I have had the press conference cancelled,Dark says as she walks into the room

What is going on,Danny asks

I would say that someone is going out of their way to make it look like Linda is a murderer,Dark says but the person who is doing this knows that we can prove she didn't hurt Tracy Gibbons or Rachel Hanzs

How would they know that, Joe asks

We brought her in for questioning already and we have established that she is innocent because I can prove that Chad Bowman killed Tracy and Rachel

We have no proof that Linda didn't kill Tiffany Yates, Joe says as he walks into the room

Linda can't remember where she was at four,Danny says

Linda was at Henry's house with Erin and Jamie,Dark replies besides according to Megan Tiffany Yates was actually killed at one

How do you know where Linda was,Danny asks

I have connections,Dark replies

So what do we do now, Joe asks

Have everyone to come to the conference room tomorrow morning,Dark says I have to go talk to Rupert real quick and then I am going home and getting some sleep

See you tomorrow, Joe says as she leaves the room

Federal Building Rupert Gilman Office

Hey Dark, Rupert says I ran the picture though the datebase and the woman who was in the video is Dolores Hines, she has been arrested for prostitution and possession of prescription drugs that don't belong to her

Did you get the record I asked for,Dark asks

Not yet, Rupert says, the office hours changed recently so it will be tomorrow before I can get it

Okay,Dark says I will be back tomorrow morning, and she leaves the office

Federal Building Archives Office

Hey Dark, Higgins says, how can I help you

I want you to pull every single case this team has worked with the NYPD,Dark says not just the homicide cases but all the cases

I will need a few hours to get them all, Higgins says

I want them on my desk tomorrow morning by nine,Dark says as she starts to leave

You will have them at that time, Higgins says as he starts to compile all the cases

Thank you,Dark says as she leaves


	11. Chapter 11

Dark's house

Hello Danny,Dark says as she walks on to the porch,why are you here

My wife is in jail for a crime she didn't commit and her sister won't fire up the Lonestar satellite and prove that she didn't do, Danny says angrily

Oh so your mad at me,Dark says with a smirk

Your damn right I am, Danny yells,shed your sister and you don't even care em to use the Lonestar satellite to make sure that she is protected

First off, drop the attitude or stay home,Dark says and secondly because of the new guidelines that the NYPD has issued in regards to our relationship between them and us,we can't just fire up the Lonestar satellite without 1PP not only knowing about it but allowing it

Why does 1PP get a say in this,Danny asks

I have no idea,Dark replies

We have to do something, Danny says as he punches the wall

Breaking my house isn't going to help,Dark says,we have to work undercover until I can get rid of those dumbass guidelines

In the meantime you are just going to leave Linda to rot in a jail cell, Danny says, you could have a judge release her on bail, but no you don't want to use your connections to help her

Dark slaps Danny across the face and then he throws a punch which connects with Dark's shoulder,Dark side steps and kicks Danny in the kneecap and then she kicks him in the ribcage

If you two are done with your little match, Sonny says Dark you are needed back at the office

Why Dark asks as she twists Danny's wrist

Lucas called and he said that he has something to show you, Sonny replies

Okay,Dark says as she walks towards the car, dragging Danny with her

I think that he can walk, Sonny says as he helps Danny to his feet

We are not finished yet,Dark says as Sonny and Danny get into the car

Federal Building Communication center

Hey Dark, Danny, Joe says as they walk into the room

Danny, what happened to you, Mason asks

Put Lucas on screen,Dark says as she sits down next to Slone

Hello my dear,Lucas says I did as you requested and the sweet potato was at the Veterans Rehabilitation Center at one o.clock

Thanks,Dark says but I know for a fact that you wouldn't have called me just to tell me that

You are so correct,Lucas says I found Dolores Hines, she is dead in New Jersey apparently she overdosed on pain meds, so I figured that wouldn't help get your sister out of this pickle

Not with the video evidence, Slone says

Video evidence is great proof of wrong doing,Lucas says as the video is playing but that video isn't real

What do you mean by that, Danny says angrily

Calm down big guy,Lucas says as he laughs, the video is a fake,it's a good fake but still

Someone is trying to get Linda put in prison for life, Connor says

I used the you know what and I found this woman is the one who actually stabbed Tiffany Yates, Lucas says I will send you the evidence

Lucas next time I am in France we are going out to dinner,Dark says as he closes the link

I thought you said that you were going to look at a new research facility, Connor says

I did look at the new research facility,Dark replies

Who was that guy, Danny asks

His name is Special Investigater Lucas Dupont and he is a member of the Reapers, Joe says

Wait what, Danny says

You don't seriously think that the only Reapers are here in this room due you, Joe asks

Why did you go to talk to him, Connor asks

The guidelines are in the way of us using the Lonestar satellite without permission from 1PP,Dark replies

You have more than one satellite orbiting over the city, Sonny says with a smile

Commissioner Reagan doesn't know anything about the Highlander,Dark says so I flew to France not only to calm down but to also active my pin in the key code for the Highlander

That's how you knew where Linda was at four, Joe says but why would you want to know where she was at one

I talked to Megan and she did a liver temperature check at five when she was called about Tiffany Yates body ,Dark says and she found out that Tiffany Yates had been dead for around four hours

You wanted to make sure that we can prove that Linda is innocent by getting proof of her whereabouts at both times, Sonny says

Mason,if Lucas says that video is fake then I need you to scrub it and find out,Dark says as she walks out of the office

Federal Building Archives Office

Hey Higgins,Dark says since I am back do you have all the cases pulled up

Yes I do, Higgins says

Pull out all the press related cases,Dark says and send them to the communication center

Copy that, Higgins says as he starts pulling case file

Federal Building Joe's Office

Okay Danny, Joe says what the hell happened to you

I got into a fight with Dark, Danny says

Why, Joe asks

My wife is locked up in a cell downstairs and Dark isn't doing a damn thing to help her, Danny replies

How do you know what Dark is doing or not doing, Joe asks, you need to talk to her before she decides to drop you from the team

What are you talking about, Danny says

You are aware of the fact that you are the only detective that works from this office, Joe says,if Dark wanted to she can ban you from the building and any cases

I don't care about any of that, Danny replies I only care about keeping Linda safe

Then let Dark work her way, Joe says she has already established alibis for Linda at both one and four o clock

I don't understand why she isn't angry about her sister being framed,Danny says as Joe begins to laugh

You don't know how wrong you are, Joe says, she is furious about it but she also knows that being angry will not help Linda so she is controlling her rage

I'm not sure if I can control my anger, Danny says

Then don't,Dark replies,I don't have any problems with anger,

You are controlling yours, Danny says

I have to,Dark replies, but you don't

What do you mean, Danny asks

Get mad, someone is trying to harm your wife, the mother of your children,Dark says, get mad, get anger and get back to work

Why would you want him to get to work mad, Joe asks

Danny is a lot like me,Dark replies when you mess with someone we care about we will get you

So you are going to let me stay in the building, Danny asks

Nope,Dark replies we are going back to the MEs office

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Megan, Dark says as they walk into the room

Hey Dark, Megan says I swabbed the needle mark and Tiffany Yates and she also was giving an air bubble, but because of the stab wound it wasn't as clear as it was on Tracy Gibbons and Rachel Hanzs

What did you find from the needle track,Dark asks

Traces of a substance called ION 13 , Megan says but I can't find any information on it

ION 13 is a plant based substance used as a base in make up,nail polish and hair products like hair masks, some shampoo and conditioner,Dark says it considered all natural

Umm ok, I don't know how you knew that, Megan says but as far as medical it has no use

Nope,Dark says

I also noticed skin cells under all three of the victims nails so I sent it to trace, Megan says as Dark's phone rings

Excuse me, Dark says as she answers her phone

Hello Sonny,Dark says what's up

Slone scrubbed the video and it clearly shows that Gladys Yates is the one who stabbed Tiffany Yates, Sonny says, someone took a picture of Linda and super imposed it over Gladys Yates and ran it through a software proofer to get it to look like Linda was a killer

We are headed back to the office now, Dark says as she hangs up the phone

What's up, Danny asks

Megan thanks for your help,Dark says as she grabs Danny's arm and leaves the room

What is going on, Danny asks outside of the medical examiner Office

Slone scrubbed the video and we now can prove that Linda is innocent,Dark says, let's go back to the office

Let's go, Danny says as they get into the car


	12. Chapter 12

Federal Building Conference room

We can prove that Linda is innocent of all charges, Danny says as they walk into the room

Yes,Dark says which is why you and Sonny are going to take her to Henry's house and then I want you to bring Gladys Yates in for questioning

Yes, Danny says as he leaves the room

What are you going to do, Connor asks

I am going to 1PP and have a chat with Frank Reagan,Dark says as she walks out of the office

Federal Building Cellblock

Danny, what's going on, Linda asks as she is brought out of the cell

We are taking you home to Henry's house, Sonny says as Danny hugs Linda

I can't, Linda says I am charged with murder

Dark has given me an order, Sonny says I know better than to disobey her so please let us take you to Henry's

Okay, Linda says with a teary-eyed smile

Henry's house

Hey Gramps, Danny says as they walk into the house

Hey Linda, Henry says as he gives Linda a hug,Dark called me and said that she wants you to stay here

Dark called you, Linda asks

Dark has been working on the case since the start, Danny says

We have to go Danny, Sonny says we still need to bring in Gladys Yates

I know, Danny says as they leave the house

1PP Frank's Office

Hello Dark, Frank says as she walks into the office

Frank,Dark says I have a bone to pick with you

Hello Special Investigater Hawkins, Governor Marks says

Hey John,Dark replies

Is everything ok, John asks

Hell no,Dark says I want to know who the hell wrote these guidelines

I wasn't aware that you have any guidelines, John says

1PP has issued two different types of guidelines in the two years we have been working together,Dark replies, and this one states that I can't use the Lonestar satellite without consent from 1PP

Commissioner Reagan, John says can you explain why you have to know when the owner of the Lonestar satellite uses her property

I don't understand, Frank says we only wrote one set of guidelines

As you can see this set is pretty much the same as the first one with the exception of the use of the Lonestar satellite and me having to do weekly press conference with DCPI Moore,Dark says

I don't know what to tell you, Frank says we didn't issue this guidelines

Hold a press conference and state that there's going to be an investigation into fraudulent activity regarding the teamworks between the NYPD and the Reaper agenys, John says I will personally join you

I have to get back to work,Dark says

Is Linda okay, Frank asks

She's at Henry's house right now,Dark replies as she leaves the office

Federal Building Conference room

Hello Mrs, Yates,Dark says Do you know why you are here

I don't, Gladys says, I brought a video of my daughter being killed by a woman named Linda but I don't believe that I have met you

Drop the act,Dark says we have checked the video and we know that it was you who stabbed Tiffany after she was already dead

How do you know that, Gladys asks

We are very good at our jobs,Dark says as a matter of fact we have a team member who does nothing but check out video evidence to make sure that it's real

I had no choice but to stabbed Tiffany, Gladys says, she was dead when I got home and her friend Stephanie said that if we worked together I can get the insurance money and she could get rid of her rival Linda Reagan

You do realize that Stephanie might be the one who killed your daughter,Dark says

What do you mean, Gladys asks

Your daughter was injected with an air bubble which gave her a heart attack,Dark says as Ava walks into the room

Gladys Yates you are under arrest for filling a false report and abuse of a corpse,Ava says as she handcuffs Gladys Yates and reads her her rights and taken her to the Cellblock

What do we do now, Joe asks as Sonny and Danny walk in

Frank is going to be given a press conference with the governor in a few minutes,Dark says

Why is Dad doing a press conference,Danny asks

Because 1PP didn't write the new guidelines,Dark says as a matter of fact Frank had no idea why I haven't been using the Lonestar satellite

Someone wrote these guidelines and included the use of the satellite in the new guidelines, Sonny asks

Someone who has access to the first set of guidelines,Dark says

So what do we do now,Danny asks

We catch the people who killed Tiffany Yates and Chad Bowman,Dark says

How do we do that, Joe asks

Fire up the Lonestar satellite,Dark replies I will be in my office


	13. Chapter 13

Federal Building Dark's Office

Is something bothering you? Joe asks

You can say that I am slightly annoyed,Dark says as she hands Joe a file

What's this, Joe asks

We have done almost twenty five press cases with the NYPD,Dark says yet it wasn't until we arrested the cops involved in the building of those bombs that we were put on the new guidelines

Do you think that there's a connection between our case now and that case? Joe asks

I was wondering if we might have missed something,Dark says so I had Higgins pull all the press cases we have had,I recognized a name, Devon Bowman was one of the cops we arrested

Do you think that he is related to Chad Bowman, Joe asks

They are brothers,Dark says and get this they have a sister named Stephanie

That's the name of Tiffany Yates friend, Joe says

Yes,Dark says but we have a big problem

What's the problem, Joe asks

We can't take the identity from Gladys Yates because she has already knowing lied to us,Dark says so we have to find the evidence on our own

Hey Dark, Mason says I just had a thought

What's up, Dark asks

Remember that the window in the basement at Danny's house was opened and there was scuff marks on the wall, Mason says

I was told about all that,Dark says but continue

Well Sonny and I checked for footprints outside of the house and Sonny made a cast of the footprint we found, Mason says

We already know that Chad Bowman is the one who broke into the house, Joe says

True, Mason says but why would you climb out of a window when the back door is unlocked

We need to talk to Linda, Joe says

You two go to Henry's and talk to her there,Dark says I want to run a hunch,Dark says as she walks out of the office

Henry's house

Hey Joe, Mason, Danny says as they walk into the house,is everything ok

We need to talk to Linda, Joe says

What's going on, Linda asks

The afternoon when you got back home from the spa when did you notice that the back door was unlocked, Joe asks

When I came home, I went into the kitchen to put the cucumber face mask in the fridge and as I walked by the door I noticed that it wasn't locked, Linda says

Did you hear anything strange, Mason asks

No, Linda says but I turned on the radio and started to clean the house

What is this about,Danny asks

We think that someone was in the house when Linda got home and he or she climbed out of the basement window, Mason says

If that's the case then they could have been watching Linda the entire time,Danny says

Wait a minute, Joe says,we can find out exactly who was in the house

How,Danny asks

We found video and audio cameras in your house, Joe says we just have to watch what they recorded

Let's go, Mason says as he and Joe leave the house

Federal Building Communication center

Hey Dark, Joe says we have an idea

We have a problem,Dark says, Lonestar satellite shows four different people coming out of Danny's house and it shows that two were still in the house when I dropped Linda off.

We need to go back to the house and check it top to bottom, Joe says

Can you view the recording made by the audio and video cameras found in Danny's house? Joe asks

Slone is already viewing it in the solatire room,Dark says he wants to be left alone

What do we do now, Joe asks

I called Rupert about a file I need and the office that has the file was robbed sometime over the weekend,Dark says

What is in the file, Joe asks

Nothing,Dark says it's a trap


	14. Chapter 14

Why would you have a file that is a trap? Joe asks

Simple really,Dark replies most people would never want to see that file because it has alot of different cases from twenty years ago put in to it

Why would you put different cases in the same file, Joe asks confused

If the victims have multiple things in common,was it the same type of weapon used,was the victim sexual assulted,was drugs a factor,Dark says, but I did it because of who the perps was

Who was the perp, Joe asks

Cop,Dark replies, the victims of that file were all killed by dirty cops

So if the person who stole the file releases it to the press it will be bad for the NYPD, Joe says

Nope,Dark replies, the cases are not from New York

Hey Dark, Mason says Slone wants you NOW

Okay Dark says as she walks out of the room

Federal Building Solatire room

Hey Slone, Dark says as she walks into the room

I watched the entire video that was recorded at Danny's house and we have a problem, Slone says

What's the problem,Dark asks

All of our victims were in the house over the weekend,Slone says, plus a few other people who were there when you dropped off Linda on Monday afternoon

Where was Danny at when they were in the house? Dark asks

He said that he spent the weekend with Joe, Slone says

Find out who all were at the house,Dark says I need to talk to Rupert

You got it Dark, Slone says as she walks out of the room

Henry's house

Hey Linda, Frank says as he walks into the kitchen, how are you doing

I'm okay I guess, Linda says as she washes the dishes

Can I ask you something,Frank says

Of course, Linda says as she turns towards Frank

What is going on with Dark, Frank says

What do you mean, Linda asks as Danny, Jamie and Henry walk into the kitchen

She came to my office earlier today because someone pretending to be me issued another set of guidelines, Frank says and it just so happens that the governor was at my office at the same time, and she didn't care

Dark doesn't care about politics, Linda says especially when she is working a case

I understand that but as long as you were a suspect she wasn't allowed to work the case, Frank says which is why she went to France

I didn't know that she went to France, Linda says

I wonder if it has to do with the case out country, Frank says I heard that she was requested to go help with the case

Beats me, Danny says she hasn't said anything about it to us

Federal Building Rupert Gilman Office

Hey Rupert,Dark says I need you to run a name for me

What's the name, Rupert asks

Hunter Malloy,Dark says I believe that he is involved in my case

You seem stressed, Rupert says as he finishes his paperwork

Not stressed,Dark says I am pissed off

What's going on, Rupert asks

Danny and I got into a fight because he thinks that I should have used my connections to get Linda out of trouble,Dark says, he either doesn't know or understand that if I had interceded on her behalf then it would make it harder to prove that she is innocent

Can I ask you a question, Rupert says

Of course, Dark replies

Are you considering going to help with the case out country, Rupert says

I said that I would think about it,Dark replies, but I will finish this case first and get my paperwork done

Let me know when you decide, Rupert says

Yep,Dark says as she walks out of the office

Federal Building Joe's Office

Hey Connor, Joe says as he walks by the open door

Hey, Connor replies gloomy

What's wrong with you, Joe asks

Dark has been requested to join a different team and help with a case out country and she is considering doing it, Connor says

Why would she do that, Joe asks

I don't know, Connor says as he walks away

Medical Examiner Office in New Jersey

Thanks for meeting with me,Dark says as she walks into the office

It's my pleasure, Zander Nickleson says, so what can I do for you

You preformed an autopsy on Dolores Hines,Dark says what can you tell me about her

Yes,Zander says, she had about two hundred pain pills in her stomach

She died before they could dissolve,Dark says

Not exactly,Zander says, she was force fed the pills and then when she was unconscious someone injected her with an air bubble and she died from the heart attack

She was murdered,Dark says just like our other three victims

Yes I believe so, Zander says

Can I get a copy of the report, Dark asks

Of course my dear, Zander says as he hands Dark the report

Thank you,Dark says as she leaves the office

Federal Building Dark's Office

Where have you been, Joe asks

I went to talk to the Medical Examiner,Dark says as she sits down

What did Megan say, Joe asks

I never said which medical examiner,Dark replies

Huh, Joe says

I wanted to know exactly what was the cause of death for Dolores Hines,Dark says

You went to New Jersey, Joe says as Danny walks into the office

Yes,Dark says I went to New Jersey

What did you find out, Joe asks

We already know that she died from an overdose of pain pills, Danny says

That's why following up on something like this is so important,Dark says, Dolores didn't take the pain pills willingly

What do you mean by that? Danny asks

She was forced fed the pills and when she went unconscious someone injected her with an air bubble and she died from the heart attack,Dark says, so she is our fourth victim

We have only one suspect, Danny says, Stephanie Bowman

Sorry to interrupt, Sonny says but we have another victim


	15. Chapter 15

Crime scene Manhattan

What do we got, Danny asks

Female approximately 38 years old, Megan says

Who called it in, Joe asks

Those trash collectors over there was cleaning out the dumpsters and they found her body, Megan says

Dark's going to want the entire dumpster,Joe says

Detective,we have an ID, Megan says, Stephanie Bowman

That's Chad Bowman's sister, Danny says

Hey Danny, Sonny says as he walks up, according to the tenants in the building that the dumpster belongs to the dumpster was due to be emptied yesterday but the truck was blocked from coming behind the building because someone put blocks in the way

Let's go ahead and head back to the office and let Dark know what is going on, Joe says

Federal Building Conference room

The victim is also our only suspect, Danny says, Stephanie Bowman

How did she die,Dark asks

No clear answer yet, Joe says Megan is going to have to do an autopsy first

Okay,Dark says, let's go back over everything that we know

We know that Tracy Gibbons, Rachel Hanzs,Chad Bowman, Stephanie Bowman broke into Danny's house, Mason says

Yes and don't forget that Dolores Hines was a lookout for them, Connor says

Tracy, Rachel,Chad and Dolores were all killed the same way,Dark says air bubble and let's not forget that Tiffany Yates was also killed that way too

We have no more suspects, Joe says

We have no idea why someone broke into your house Danny, Sonny says

Dark, what are you thinking, Joe asks

Gladys Yates said that Stephanie told her that if they worked together that Gladys would get the insurance money and Stephanie would get rid of her rival Linda Reagan,Dark says, the only things that were stolen from your house was Linda's red shirt and necklace

What are you getting at, Danny asks

Everyone that has been killed are on the Lonestar satellite going into your house,Dark says, nothing of high value was stolen from the house

Do you think that Linda is the key, Mason says

How did they get into your house, Dark asks suddenly

What do you mean,Danny asks

You stayed with Joe and Jamie the entire time Linda was at the spa correct,Dark asks

Yes, Danny says you picked Linda up after lunch at Dad's and she was back home when I got there Monday night

We went to your house to get her bag and we locked the doors,Dark says so how did they get in

We need to check and see if they jimmied the locks, Mason says

Joe, I want you, Danny and Mason to go back to Danny's house and check out both doors and locks,Dark says I will take Sonny and Digger with me to talk to the MEs office

What do you want me to do, Connor asks

I need you to go and ask Linda who is her rival, Dark says as she walks out of the office

Danny and Linda's house

I don't see any signs of forced entry, Mason says as he looks over the front door

With the neighbors looking out of their windows, the neighborhood watch would have been called,Danny says

Let's take a look at the back door, Joe says

Nothing, Mason says,Dark said that she saw Linda lock up

Let's go back to the office, Danny says

Henry's house

Hey Connor, Erin says as he comes into the house

Hey Erin, Connor says with a smile,is Linda around

Hey Connor, Linda says as she walks into the kitchen

I will let you have some privacy, Erin says as she gets up to leave

You can stay, Linda says

Linda I hate to bother you but we need to know who is your rival, Connor says

I don't have any rival, Linda says as she looks at Erin

Gladys Yates told Dark that her daughter friend said that if they worked together that Gladys would get the insurance money and Stephanie would get rid of her rival Linda Reagan, Connor says

I don't know, Linda says as Erin hugs her

Okay, Connor says as he starts to leave

Is Dark still working on the case, Linda asks

Yes, Connor says as he leaves the house

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Megan,Dark says as she walks into the room

Hey Dark, Megan says I just finished the autopsy

I should have came sooner,Dark says with a grin

I don't know what is going on but Stephanie Bowman has been dead for around three weeks, Megan says, she was also killed by an air bubble and then she was frozen

Frozen,Dark says as she takes a closer look at the body

She was placed in the dumpster yesterday afternoon, Megan says because it rained yesterday morning but she wasn't wet

Can you run a toxicology report on her,Dark says because she is our first victim

I will call you when I get the results, Megan says as Dark leaves the office

Federal Building Conference room

Linda doesn't have any rival that she knows about, Connor says

My house wasn't broken into, Danny says,we checked both of them and they show no sign of force

Stephanie Bowman was killed three weeks ago, Dark says she was killed by an air bubble and then she was frozen

What in the hell is going on, Joe asks

All of our suspects are dead, Danny says and we don't have any idea of who is doing all of this


	16. Chapter 16

Rival,Dark says, I wonder

What are you thinking about Dark, Danny asks

According to Gladys the person who is doing this considers Linda her rival,Dark says but rival in what

I'm going to need an explanation, Joe says as Sonny and Danny both nod their heads

Well think about what kind of rival are we dealing with,Dark says

I don't understand what you are talking about, Danny says

Is it a work rival,parental rival, romantic rival,Dark says, Linda says that she doesn't have any rival but it's clear that she does

We know that, Sonny says,we have asked her if she knew who her rival is

Exactly,Dark says what if this is a rival that Linda knows nothing about

Come again, Danny says,how can you have a rival and not know about it

Easy,Dark replies Linda was a target but you are the prize

How is Danny the prize? asks Sonny

The goal of whoever this is was to get rid of Linda,Dark says, killing her would bring the law down on whoever this is, and the only thing that Linda has that means anything to her besides her sons is Danny

Even if that is the case the only person who Danny showed any emotional connection to was Maria Baez, Joe says

Hey Dark, Slone says I need you in the communication center

Ok, Dark says, I will be back soon and she leaves the room

Communication Center

Okay Slone, Dark says what do you need

I have been sitting here thinking about how all of this people were killed and I noticed something, Slone says

What did you notice,Dark asks

Each one of the injection site is precise, Slone says

Precise injection site, Dark says, tell Joe I have to go to the MEs office

What's going on, Mason asks as Dark runs out of the room

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Megan,Dark says as she walks into the room

Hey Dark, Megan says is everything okay

No,Dark says I have been incredibly stupid

How so, Megan asks

I missed the obvious clue,Dark says as she puts on a pair of gloves

What did you miss, Megan says interested

The injection site is precise on each of the victims,Dark says

Yes I noticed that, Megan says I am not sure what difference it makes

The location of the injection site is precisely on point with the vein in the arm,Dark says there are no other marks on the arm

What does that mean, Megan asks

It means that the person who is doing this has medical knowledge,Dark says as she leaves the room

Federal Building Conference room

Where did you run off to, Mason asks as Dark walks back into the room

I went back to the Medical Examiner Office,Dark says,we are looking for someone who has medical knowledge

What makes you think that, Danny asks

Slone figured it out because of the way the injection site was so precise,Dark says,no other marks except for the injection

We could be looking for a junkie, Sonny says

No,Dark says,junkies are not precise with the injection site and they have track marks

Do you think it's someone that Linda knows, Joe asks

I don't know,Dark says but there is one more thing I want to do

What's that, Joe asks

I want to go to St.Irenas Hospital,Dark says

Why would you want to go there, Danny asks

I believe that you had an incident there,Dark says a boyfriend of a nurse who was stalking her

That was almost five years ago, Danny says, right after I thought Linda was dead


	17. Chapter 17

St.Irenas Hospital

Hello,my name is Kathy Lee and I am the hospital Administrator

I am Special Investigater Hawkins and this is Special Investigater Reagan and Detective Reagan,Dark says

How may I help you,Kathy asks

You have a nurse that works for you named Faith Mason,Dark says, what can you tell us about her

She use to be a good worker,Kathy says, expect after her ex boyfriend was killed she started to change

In what way, Joe asks

She would show up for work drunk,Kathy says and the final straw was when she injected a patient with morphine and the patient had already had a bad reaction to morphine,I had no choice but to fire her

Do you know where she lives, Joe asks

She lives somewhere in Jersey,Kathy says

Thank you for your help,Dark says as they leave the office

Federal Building Conference room

So what do you think,Joe asks

I think that she is a suspect due to the fact that you killed her boyfriend, Dark says

I know that he was stalking her,Danny says

What if he wasn't stalking her but responding to her invitation to be in her life,Dark says

What do you mean by that, Danny asks

Tell us about what she told you, Joe says

She was married to a cop who worked in narcotics and he was killed in the line of duty and when she went back to the dating scene, she met her boyfriend and he started to stalk her,Danny says

Hey Danny,Dark says,her husband is dead but he didn't die in the line of duty

What did he die from, Joe asks

He had a heart attack caused by an air bubble,Dark says the MEs office listed his death as a homicide

Is it possible that she actually killed him, Joe asks

There's strong evidence to support that she did indeed kill him,Dark says

What do we do now, Joe asks

We ask for help from the New Jersey police department,Dark says

You do realize that the NJPD isn't going to cooperate with the NYPD, Danny says

I'm not an NYPD ,Dark says I am a federal agent and they will cooperate with me,I will be in the communication center with Slone and she leaves the room

Communication Center

Hey Slone,Dark says I need you to run a name for me

What's the name,Slone asks

Faith Manson,Dark says last known living somewhere in Jersey

I believe that I have her, Slone says as he pulls up a picture

Wait a minute,Dark says I know her

How do you know her, Slone asks

She works at the same spa that Linda, Erin and I went to,Dark says as a matter of fact she kept asking if we needed anything from the bar

What kind of spa did you go to, Slone asks

It's a very good spa,Dark says as she walks out of the room

Henry's house

Hey Dark, Linda says as she answers her phone

Do you and Erin remember the lady from the spa who kept asking us if we needed anything from the bar,Dark asks

Yes, Linda says her name was Faith

Have you seen her recently,Dark asks

She is at the house right now, Linda says as she smiles at Faith and Erin

Stay calm and we are on our way,Dark says as she hangs up the phone

Federal Building Conference room

Joe,Danny,we have to get to Henry's house right now,Dark says, Faith is there with Linda and Erin

Let's go, Joe says as they leave the building


	18. Chapter 18

Henry's house

Is everything ok Linda, Erin asks

Yeah, Linda says with a smile, I was just being reminded by Dark that she's coming over to talk to me about going to the spa again

Your lying,Faith says as she pulls out a small dagger

What is going on, Henry asks as he and Danny walk into the room

Faith grabs at Linda and Erin trips her and grabs Linda and runs out of the room

Stay back,Faith says as she waved the dagger around

Drop the knife or I will drop you,Dark says as she places her gun to the back of Faith's head

Danny won't let you kill me,Faith says, he loves me

No I don't,Danny says I love Linda

You saved me,Faith says you protected me and I know that you are in love with me

Lady you are so stupid, Henry says, Linda is family and you are nothing but a criminal

You are under arrest for the murder of Tracy Gibbons, Rachel Hanzs,Chad Bowman, Tiffany Yates, Stephanie Bowman and Detective Leo Madon your husband,Dark says as she knocks the knife out of reach and handcuffs Faith

Is everyone okay,Dark asks as Mason and Digger take Faith to the holding cells

I'm good, Henry says as he makes him, Linda and Erin

We are okay, Linda says as she and Erin walk back into the room

Nicely done Erin,Dark says with a grin

Nobody hurts my brother but me, Erin says and no one hurts Linda anymore

I am going back to ask her why she killed all these people who were innocent,Dark says as she leaves the house

Are you sure you are ok,Danny asks

Yes, Linda says but I think that Erin and I deserve to have another weekend at the spa

Good, Danny says as he hugs Linda and Erin

Federal Building Cellblock Conference room

Why was I brought here,Faith asks,I want to see Danny

Not going to happen,Dark replies

What do you mean by that,Faith asks

Do you really think that he wants anything to do with you,Dark says he stayed behind to make sure that Linda was okay

He loves me,Faith says I am his wife not her

Nice try with acting like you don't know that he isn't your husband,Dark says

Who are you,Faith asks

I am Special Investigater Hawkins,Dark says and since you killed Dolores Hines in New Jersey and the rest of your victims here in New York City I get to charge you with a federal crime

What??? Faith says

Oh didn't you know that if you kill in two or more states it becomes a federal offense,Dark says

Danny promised me that if I helped him get rid of her then he would marry me,Faith says

Not going to happen,Dark says as she walks out of the room

Federal Building Conference room

So did she say why she was doing this, Danny asks

Yes, She claims that you told her that if she would help you get rid of Linda that you would marry her,Dark says as she walks out of the office

She's crazy, Danny says

I don't think so, Mason says, she is still planning something

Like what, Joe asks

Did you see the look on her face when Dark charged her with the murders, Mason says it's like she knew that she was going to prison but she still wanted Danny

I don't understand why, Danny says when she asked me out to a movie or dinner I told her that I was still in love with Linda and it was to soon

I just have a question, Joe says if you declined her advance for your attention then what changed

I have no idea, Danny says but I think I will go home with my wife

Dark says to stay at Henry's house tonight, Joe says

Why, Danny asks

We still don't know how they got into your house, Mason says

So I guess we will be at Henry's house then, Danny says as they leave the office


	19. Chapter 19

Hey Dark, Slone says you are not going to believe this

What is it Slone,Dark says

Hunter Malloy is the current boyfriend of Faith Madon, Slone says as he leaves the room

Hey Joe, I want you to meet me at Danny's house,Dark says I believe I know how they got into his house

Ok Dark, Joe says I will meet you there

Danny and Linda's house

Okay Dark, Joe says how did they get into the house

They used the key,Dark says as she takes the hide a key and opens the door

How did you know that was a key, Joe asks

I watched Linda put the key there,Dark says and so did they

What's the plan, Joe asks,I know that you got me here for another reason

We are going inside and waiting for Hunter Malloy,Dark says as she turns on the light

What makes you think that he is going to come here, Joe asks

From a distance I can pass as Linda and you can pass as Danny,Dark says as she turns out the lights

You are using yourself as bait, Joe asks

Fun isn't it,Dark says as the front door handle turns slowly

Where is the light switch,Hunter says as he closes the door

Looking for this,Dark says as she turns on the light

Who the hell are you,Hunter asks

I am Special Investigater Hawkins,Dark says and the man standing behind you is Special Investigater Reagan

What are you doing here,Hunter asks,Faith said that she would be alone

Are you referring to Linda Reagan, Joe asks

Yes,Hunter says,Faith said she Linda stole her husband and if I helped her get rid of Linda she would pay me a hundred thousand dollars

You put the price of Linda at a hundred thousand dollars,Dark says angrily

It's all she said she had,Hunter says

Joe place him under arrest before I forget that I have to control my team and beat the hell out of him,Dark says as she walks out of the house

Hunter Malloy you are under arrest, Joe says as he reads him his rights and handcuffs Hunter Malloy

Federal Building Cellblock Conference room

Hello Faith,Dark says as Faith is brought into the room

Why have you brought me in here,Faith asks

I just wanted to let you know that we arrested Hunter Malloy,Dark says with a smirk

What??? Faith says as she bursts into tears

Yeah,he actually broke into Danny's house and well he wasn't expecting us to be there,Dark says

That bitch has ruined everything,Faith says

That bitch as you called her is my sister,Dark says and I have a way of making people who harm her disapper

What do you mean,Faith asks nervously

You might make it to your trial,Dark says but then again

You can't do this to me, Faith says as Rydar walks in and takes her out of the building

Where are you taking her to, Joe asks

Somewhere so that she can't hurt herself or anyone else,Dark says as Rydar,Ava and Digger drive away

So what do we do now, Joe asks

Go home,Dark says as she walks out of the building


	20. Chapter 20

Henry's house

Hey Joe,Danny says as he walks into the house,is everything ok

We got Hunter Malloy, Joe says he actually went into your house but Dark and I were waiting for him

What did he want at my house, Danny asks as Linda and Erin walk in to the room

He was there to kill Linda, Joe says but he has been arrested and Faith has been transferred to another prison

That's great news, Linda says with a smile

Sure it is, Joe says

What's wrong, Henry asks

Dark has been requested to join another team and help with a case out country, Joe says and she is thinking about doing it

Are you serious, Danny says as Linda sits down

Yes, Joe says Connor was there when she was asked

She said that she would stay in the city with me, Linda says as she starts to cry

Maybe she is bored with all the guidelines, Danny says

I think it's because she has to give certain consessions to the NYPD and she doesn't want to do that anymore, Joe says

Do you know for a fact that she is leaving, Erin asks

For a fact no, Joe says but she didn't refuse the offer she said that she would think about it

Federal Building Rupert Gilman Office

Hey Dark, Rupert says is everything okay

Not really,Dark says I need some advice

Okay, Rupert says what do you need advice on

Should I take the offer and go out country,Dark asks,it would solve alot of problems

What problem would it solve, Rupert asks

The dumbass guidelines for one,Dark says I could lose my temper and not have to worry about it

Those are both good reasons to go, Rupert says

I know,Dark says but I can't bring Beauwolf with me and I refuse to leave him behind

What would you like to do, Rupert asks

Not have to care what the NYPD say involving the cases we work on,Dark says

I think that we can get rid of those guidelines, Rupert says after all you don't have to follow them anyways

Thanks,Dark says as she walks out of the office

Dark's house

Hello Danny, Joe,Dark says as she walks onto the porch, what are you doing here

We need to talk, Danny says as she opens the door

So talk,Dark says as she walks into the kitchen

We have been told that you are thinking about leaving the city,Danny says as he sits down

I have been asked to join the Bravo team on their case out country,Dark says, I am currently thinking about it

Why would you want to go, Joe asks

Let's see,Dark says I wouldn't have to put up with any guidelines, and I would be allowed to lose my temper anytime I want

True, Joe says but what about Linda

She slapped me,Dark says and I still haven't decided if I will let that go

You can always slap her back, Joe says with a grin

I don't think so,Dark says

Why not, Joe says or better yet just smack Danny around

No, Danny says she has already kicked my ass this week

Oh yeah,Dark says that reminds me that I told you that we weren't finished

I don't think so, Danny says I have learned my lesson

Yes, Joe says I think that this case was to close to home for all of us

Good night,Dark says as she pushes Joe and Danny out of her house

Pastel Pastry Cafe

Hey Dark, Erin says with a smile,we took the liberty of ordering for you

Thanks Erin, Linda,Dark says as she sits down

Is everything ok, Erin asks

Of course,Dark says I have finished my case and all my paperwork

Are you going out country, Linda asks

I have not decided to leave the city just yet,Dark says so I sent Ava

Why did you send Ava, Erin asks

Her parents are in bad shape and they ran into some financial trouble and since she won't let me help them out, I sent her so that her pay triples,Dark says as she sips her coffee

I noticed that you have been spending time with Sabrina Glaslow, Erin says

Yes,Dark says and she has also been spending time with Henry Reagan

What?? Linda asks

They have already been to the botanical gardens,a picnic at the wharf and the premier of Lady in the baby blue dress,Dark says

How did you find that out, Erin asks

Simple, Dark says with a smile I have always spoken kindly to Gregory

Whose Gregory, Linda asks

My Grandma's butler,Dark says as Joe, Connor and Danny walk up

What are you ladies laughing about, Joe asks

Dark's grandma and Gramps are dating, Erin says as she giggles

They don't call it dating,Dark says he asked her if he can court her

Omg, Linda says as she giggles that is so adorable

How long has she been a widow, Danny asks

Almost thirty years,Dark says

Do you think that is were Gramps was getting ready to go to, Erin asks

They are going to ride the boats at Central Park and then see the play Under the Stars,Dark says

Aren't you worried, Connor asks

Nope,Dark says I know where Henry lives

That's very funny, Joe says as everyone else laughs

Federal Building Dark's Office

Have you made a decision, Rupert asks

I sent Ava,Dark says, she has never been to Spain and she could use the extra money

What are you going to do, Rupert asks

I am going to take a few days off and then I will be back,Dark says as she walks out of the office

I will have those guidelines gone when you get back, Rupert says with a grin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this concludes this story, I hope you enjoyed reading it and until next time have a blessed day


End file.
